We Got It Going On
We Got It Going On is a song by Bon Jovi. The song will be on Just Dance: Serious but Fun. Dancers 'Regular' Like YMCA (Just Dance 2014), they are returning dancers, but with a few changes. He was originally the fourth dancer in Dynamite. These are his changes: *His beret now has a blue rim. *His shirt is now plain yellow. *His bow tie is now gone. *The buttons on his vest are now silver. *His penny loafers are a darker red. *He retains the blue glove. P2 was originally Mandy Davis, one of the contest winners from When I Grow Up. These are her changes: *Her hair is now caramel brown. *Her jacket is now sky blue. *Her hot pink dress now has sequins. *Her belt is amethyst purple and has a gold buckle. *Her shoes are now gold. *Her glove is now yellow. He originally came from Take On Me. These are his changes: *His sleeves are now longer and have an extra stripe. *His sneakers are now orange w/ purple straps. *His pants now have a few rips. *His shirt is now metallic indigo (correct me if I'm wrong). *He still retains the orange scarf and glove. She originally came from Firework. Here are her changes: *Her hair is now dark brown (almost black). *Her jumpsuit is now jade green with gold stars and pink boarders. *She does not have the pink sleeves anymore. *She now has a gold star on the bow in her hair. *Her glove is now pink. 'Extreme' The extreme dancer is female and wears the following: *Black hair shaved to the side (similar to Miss Understood on Just Dance 2014). *Sapphire blue leather jacket w/ sliver halter top underneath. *Her leggings are the same shade of blue as her jacket. *Bluey-gray heeled booties. *Black glove. Background 'Regular' The background is the same from the Super Bass/Love You Like A Love Song battle mode on Just Dance 4. However, the "museum w/ speakers" is now a combo of yellow, pink, purple, and blue. 'Extreme' The usual extreme backdrop, duh! Gold Moves 'Regular' There are two gold moves. They're both the same. Both - Double-bang your fist towards the ceiling. (on "witness" and "miss this") 'Extreme' There are four gold moves in the extreme version. All of them are the same. All - Point your palms to the side, while you legs are spread apart. Trivia *This is the second Bon Jovi song in the series. The other ones are... **''Because We Can'' **''Bounce!'' **''That's What the Water Made Me'' **''It's My Life'' **''We Weren't Born to Follow'' **''With These Two Hands'' **''This is Love, This is Life'' *As easily expected, the words "smoke" and "freak" are censored. *The voice-overs were removed, thus making the song shorter. *During the guitar solo, each dancer does some of the moves from their original songs. *There is a pictogram error in the extreme version, at about 1:37. The pictogram is reversed then. Category:Just Dance 6 Category:Fan Requests Category:Songs with censored words/phrases Category:21st century Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance: Serious but Fun Category:Bon Jovi songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Serious Songs Category:Errors Category:Songs Category:Shortened songs Category:Returning Dancers